Pharaoh's Heart
by kaiti
Summary: set in ancient egypt, kinda violent..yaoi though (yay!) 1x2, 3x4, relena bashing. not for young people or old people or mean people ~sniff~ descriptive scenes to come if i get around to it...has a plot but won't be too long unless my muse comes back. NO
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any GW or other characters that may be mentioned in this fanfic, hence fan fiction not script. Don't sue me, I'm broke and have a disclaimer.  
  
This is an idea I had because I have no life and an Egypt fetish. Basically, set in ancient Egypt, Heero is pharaoh. Gods/People/Places/Events may not be historically accurate so don't bother complaining if you know otherwise. If you want to know if an event is true, look it up on the net.  
  
Yaoi: 1x2 (I think.) 3x4 and maybe others, depends if I use other characters. Not for the weak of heart or stomach, or those under the age of 15, over the age of 50 (damn old fuddy duddies).. Contains language/torture and all the other fun stuff your parents try to shield you from.  
  
K, I think that's all I have to say.here is my little lemony story Last minute warning: sand gets into everything.  
  
".And the last and possibly most important of the many tasks I preformed was a complete and unshakeable alliance with Zechs, ruler of our neighbouring country." The tall and handsome young Pharaoh announced to the crowd of family members, soldiers, and aristocrats around him as he basked in their approval. The threat of war had been emotionally draining on his people and now they loved him all the better. He raised his arm, instantly silencing the applause. "This alliance is so unshakeable it will last a thousand thousand years, because it is not an alliance of paper and promises as those before it," he paused dramatically once more, letting confusion settle on the crowd. He then gestured to the guards at the back of the hall to open the double doors. The crowd turned as one to see what was there.  
  
Standing in the doorway was a tiny figure bedecked in gold and jewels, sparkling in the afternoon sun. The child of about 5 years had bright, wide blue eyes and golden curls that splayed across their fragile shoulders.  
  
"It is an alliance of trust in which I, your beloved Pharaoh, wed Zech's youngest daughter, Kaiti.  
  
Kaiti smiled as she walked up the aisle towards Heero, where she solemnly knelt before him and kissed his feet. Taking her hand he pulled her gently to her feet before leading her to a gilded throne a step lower then his own, Keeping his smile inside, he gloated over the loathing he saw on his first wife Relena's face at being second now to the privileges of being Queen of Egypt. While Kaiti had a throne of her own (part of the alliance, though unbeknownst to all others and thought to be a token favour) Relena and his other wives were forced to sit on the stairs at his feet. *I'd better watch out for Relena, though* he thought to himself, *Everyone knows Kaiti won't take her place in my bed until her sixteenth year so she'd better be well protected from my other wives until she bears me a son, allowing me to shave off my shameful locks.* referring to the custom of a Pharaoh cutting his hair on the night of his firstborn's birth.  
  
Turning to the crowd once more, "Kaiti will be schooled in the ways and religion of this very Egypt and will, from this day, be your Queen, second only to Pharaoh, a God incarnate." He then took her hand once more and left the cheering throng behind as he headed outside, his other wives, led by Relena, walking respectfully in line behind him. After parading through the city on chariots in the hot sun, Heero and Kaiti were exhausted when they returned to the palace. Once away from the prying eyes of the public Heero lifted sleepy Kaiti into his strong arms and carried her to her quarters. Murmuring a soft goodnight and kissing her gently on the forehead Heero laid her on her bed so her servants could remove her jewellery.  
  
Back in his own rooms Heero called for Wufei, lifelong friend, childhood playmate, and current commander of his army. Wufei had been in charge while Heero had been gone.  
  
"Welcome home, beloved Pharaoh." Wufei greeted Heero formally, kneeling before him with his forehead pressed to the floor.  
  
"May Horus bless you and you wife in this life and the next." He responded, "Now stand up, you make me feel old." Heero then proceeded to tell Wufei, at length, of all accomplished on his excursion: free trade, the alliance, and technical advances that could be useful.  
  
"Now," Heero finished, "about Kaiti. She needs a personal bodyguard and playmate. Someone weapons trained, observant, good formal appearance and also patient, caring and kind. Who can you give me?"  
  
"Trowa." Wufei responded immediately.  
  
"Good. Is he also able to teach her archery, riding and hand to hand with daggers?" When Wufei nodded to this Heero continued, "Then by my power as Pharaoh, I hear by triple his soldier's pay and relocate him to the quarters next to hers."  
  
"I shall tell him in the morning." Wufei promised.  
  
Next came the question of who could educate Kaiti. Shocked at hearing that his own teacher had passed to the next life while he was away, Heero had to think about who else he trusted to do it. "Did my teacher have an apprentice?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord Pharaoh. He is down the hall awaiting your call. He does not know why he was brought to the palace yet."  
  
"Send for him." Once Wufei had left, Heero stripped off his gold jewellery (he refused to let his slaves touch it) wearing only his white silk wrap (~ wtf do you call those things anyway? I didn't want to say skirt so or kilt (cringes at images of plaid)~) when the apprentice - now master - entered.  
  
He was a tiny, pretty boy with long dark hair and wide, innocent purple eyes. Barefoot and dressed only in a linen kilt he looked around the Pharaoh's chambers in awe - gold statues and knick knacks on engraved tables, reliefs carved into the walls, bright bedspread and rugs made of exotic materials. it was almost too much for the teacher to take in at the same time as the tall handsome Pharaoh in its midst.  
  
"Bow!" Wufei hissed sharply in his ear, reminding him that this beautiful man was also his king. Dropping his leather sack on the floor he fell to his knees, looking Heero in his dark, intelligent green eyes.  
  
"I am honoured to be in your presence, Majesty, and glad beyond telling to see you well."  
  
Wufei respectfully bowed back, giving the bay and the Pharaoh more privacy as he went and stood guard just inside the Pharaoh's door.  
  
"Stand." Heero commanded, "tell me your name, boy."  
  
"Duo, sire, and I am no boy as I am a year your senior." The teacher replied as he stood.  
  
"Age isn't what makes you a man." Heero glared coldly, "It is I. Until I see some deed or act that is noble or adult you are still a mere boy." Duo looked at him and was going to argue, then abruptly stopped. A small smile graced his lips as his eyes slip off Heero's face to something behind him.  
  
"What is funny?" Heero demanded. When Duo just shook his head in reply Heero was about to strike him down when he felt a tug at the side of his wrap. Standing at Heero's side was the small groggy looking queen of Egypt in a short silk nightgown and curls in disarray.  
  
The Pharaoh turned all of his attention to Kaiti, "Hey, what are you doing awake? It's late and we have much to do tomorrow." He said softly, lifting her into his arms. He then turned back to Duo, "Have you no respect for your queen?" ice dripping from every word.  
  
Dropping to his knees once more, "My Queen." Duo said simply, eyes sparkling.  
  
"I like him." Kaiti whispered none to quietly to Heero.  
  
"That is good, because he is going to teach you all about Egypt. Now, back off to bed." Kissing Heero sloppily on the cheek Kaiti headed back to her rooms, her servant woman following behind. "Now then, Duo was it? No matter. You will have the chambers beside Kaiti's bodyguard's and you are never to be near your queen unless he is present as well. Your pay will be decided by your performance as a teacher."  
  
"You don't have to act as your father did just because you hold his title, Heero." Duo blurted boldly, "You have the looks and personality - and heart - of a great leader, ask don't proclaim and you will be the most loved and respected Pharaoh - Ack!" he stopped then as a fuming Heero grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the massive bed.  
  
Throwing him forcefully on his stomach, Heero then bound Duo's slender wrists to the headboard. After striding over to his wrack of personal weapons he returned to the struggling figure, whip in hand. Standing over Duo on a chest at the foot of the bed Heero uncoiled the leather. Winding up, he then let the whip smack across Duo's unprotected back with all his formidable strength.  
  
"You dare speak of my father, you insolent child! You know nothing -whip!- of him! You haven't the right even to speak of him!" The whip slashed Duo once more. 'Ask not tell, should I? Why? -whip!- I am Pharaoh, you hear? -whip!- They love and respect me because I am Egypt!" He continued to whip Duo powerfully. His slender back and buttocks were covered in bloody gashes and purple welts, his lined wrap covered in blood and torn to shreds. Both were panting and sweating furiously but Heero didn't stop and Duo didn't scream.  
  
"Beg for Mercy!" Heero screamed at the small boy as he continued to whip him, but Duo didn't cry out. "Fine, if you won't cry from the wounds on you skin, maybe you'll scream for those inside!" Abandoning the whip Heero started untying the knot at his hip. When totally nude he stood over the sobbing boy, glaring harshly. "You may have stood up against pain, but there are other ways to make a boy scream." He said, thrusting his erection in front of Duo for him to see. Heero was about to climb on top of Duo when suddenly he was pulled back by a muscular arm around his chest.  
  
Landing unceremoniously on his rump he glared up at Wufei in disgust. There was no way he could win against Wufei, who was twice as muscular and had miraculously kept his agility and speed too. "Wufei." Heero started coldly only to be interrupted.  
  
'You can't kill him. You need him and you know it. You must rest, my Lord.' Wufei said calmly, his deep baritone voice softening Heero's edge.  
  
"I'll decide what the Pharaoh must do, Wufei." He stood and put his wrap back on. Heading to the door he turned back. "I want him gone when I return. Show him to his quarters and have a slave clean up his mess. I've been gone a long time, I'm sure my pretty boys have missed me, so if you need me, I won't be available.  
Please R&R! they make me feel special. 


	2. Problems Arise

Disclaimer: I don't own any GW or other characters that may be mentioned in this fanfic, hence fan fiction not script. Don't sue me, I'm broke and have a disclaimer  
  
Yaoi: 1x2 (I think.) 3x4 and maybe others, depends if I use other characters. Not for the weak of heart or stomach, or those under the age of 15, over the age of 50 (damn old fuddy duddies).. Contains language/torture and all the other fun stuff your parents try to shield you from  
  
Heero fumed internally over Duo's insolence, totally ignoring the handsome boy that panted and moaned atop him. Heero didn't acknowledge the tight warmth of the boy, nor the smooth movements of his slender hips. No, a handsome, tanned boy was atop him and he was thinking only of that peasant as he lay on a pile of pillows, hands folded behind his head.  
  
He even ignored the painfully beautiful identical twin boys who were on either side of him sucking, licking and kissing his torso.  
  
"He had no right to say those things. I am Egypt! I am a God! I should have killed him when I could. If I did it now it would seem I couldn't make snap decisions and I second guessed myself." Heero growled internally.  
  
Just the one of the twins bit his nipple sharply. Heero backhanded him harshly, sending him sprawling across the tiled floor. The boy knew better then to stay there whimpering. Head bowed, he returned on his hands and knees and started gently once more. "Do it again." Heero commanded, in the mood to be given pain.  
  
His thoughts turned sourly to Duo once more. Then, out of nowhere the image of Duo popped into his head. He could remember every line of his face, every strand of his hair as he smiled, eyes shining mischeviously as he saw Kaiti slip in behind Heero. It was with that image in his mind that he moaned at length, arched his back, and spilled into the glistening teen. Feeling sated, Heero gave him a mighty shove in the chest, knocking him off. He then climbed to his feet and strode over the rectangular pool across the room, diving smoothly into the cool scented water.  
  
His slaves climbed off the pillows and the twins immediately started tending to the need of the other who was still painfully erect before joining the many others for fruit at the opposite end of the room from the pool. They all knew the routine by now: finish others if Heero doesn't, don't make a mess on the pillows, and don't stray or linger near the Pharaoh unless invited. They had lost many pretty boys who had forgotten they were no more favoured then the rest.  
  
Once cooled off, Heero headed back to his chambers. The bed had been remade and his whip replace to the shelf. Sighing, he climbed beneath his furs and silks. It had been a rough first day back. Well, maybe tomorrow would be easier.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The blonde boy continued to ride his horse hard into the night. He had to make it to Egypt. He had to watch the Pharaoh, kill the Pharaoh if necessary. He had to hurry, get there before many realised he was gone. He didn't want his family to worry, but they would anyway. But he worried too, and he didn't like it. He would get to Egypt in time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Relena smiled at the priestess before her. This woman was no more a priestess then Relena was second Queen. Relena was first and would not be pushed aside, and this woman would help her regain her status.  
  
This woman claimed to be a priestess, and Relena had helped her gain a temple and followers, knowing her to be no more a mere snake charmer. Allies were important, especially to royalty, and this woman's area of expertise was exactly what was needed.  
  
Stroking the Egyptian asp she held before her, Relena looked the woman, "One bite? You are sure?"  
  
For anyone else the woman would have been indignant at the insult, "Yes, I am sure, especially for one so small and young." she trailed off with a knowing wink. Relena stiffened, this much knowledge was dangerous, even for an ally. She continued to smile.  
  
"Exactly right, priestess. I will be back for it - " she indicated the asp "in a week's time." Lowering the snake back into the basket, she wondered how she could get it to bite the priestess as well. A snake handler bitten by a snake wouldn't draw much attention..  
  
Oooh, many mysteries. Well, not really. Anyway, plz R&R, they make me feel special and loved. even from strangers (smiles internally, Stranger always have the best candy..)  
  
Next posting and pairing soon. 


End file.
